injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: Aladdin
Here is the first chapter of Disney's Injustice: Heroes Among Us. (Once the logo disappears, it shows another wording "ELSEWHERE". The scene takes place in the prime Disney Universe where Hercules is fighting Shan Yu in Thebes. Shan Yu manages to pull out his sword to attack the Demigod of Strength but Hercules manages to destroy it with his thunderclap and later beats him down. In another area, Peter Pan is battling his old enemy, Captain Hook, and later gives him the chase, but he manages to escape when Peter stops in his tracks from falling into Hook's trap. Buzz Lightyear is seens fight against Zurg while Jack Sparrow appears at back to smash it. Jack Skellington and Goliath are battling against Oogie Boogie and Demona. Another battle shows Yokai fighting against Hiro Hamada and Baymax, but he manages to get the upper hand and punches him into Dean Hardscrabble who hits Yokai into the air. Elastgirl and Mira Moon are fighting against Warp Darkmatter and Syndrome. Hercules finally defeats Shan Yu and knocks him down to a building rooftop, where Simba, Sulley, Elsa and Mulan rush towards Shan Yu to tie him up) Hercules:(leaps over to them) Mulan. Simba. Let's wrap this up. I've gotta get back to Disney Castle. Mulan:(looks up and behind Hercules) Before Hades throws something else at us... (Hercules and Simba hear a thud and turn to see the Demon Lord, Chernabog) Chernabog:(roars) Hercules: Chernabog... (Hercules tries to attack Chernabog, but he gets knocked away by him as Chernabog chases after him) Sulley: Well you guys go I'll handled Goosey Loosey. Mulan: That should've been a tactical combined assault. Simba: Herc sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself, even when Meg reminds him. (Mulan and Simba go to help deal with Chernabog) (Meanwhile, at Disney Castle) (Hades, Queen La, Gantu, Captain Razoul and Foxy Loxy (alter ego supervillain) are battling five of the Incredibles, Stitch, Tarzan, Ace Cluck (alter ego superhero), Mr. Incredible, and Violet Parr. While Mr. Incredible tries to hold Gantu down, Hades shoots him with fire balls, but Violet intervenes and catches his fire ball telekinetically. Foxy using plasma gun to Ace Once Gantu pushes Mr. Incredible aside, she telekinetically throws Hades' fire balls at him. Tarzan appears at her side after being tossed by Captain Razoul, until Stitch claws off for Queen La.) Hades: Violet, come on, you're ruining tonight's entertainment, babe. Violet Parr: I detest violence, Hades. I'm even less fond of you. I especially hate being called babe! Hades: Oooh, seems like I touched a nerve. (Just then, Queen La telekinetically grabs Tarzan by the neck as he manages to break free from her magic. Mr. Incredible, on the other hand, gets thrown by Gantu, but manages to land safely next to Tarzan) Tarzan: I thought you would've had this mess cleaned up by now with your super strength, Bob. Mr. Incredible: My name is Mr. Incredible, Tarzan. Not Miracle Worker. Tarzan:(into magic mirror) Tarzan to Aladdin, are you there? We could really use your help right about now. (Cut to Aladdin flying on Magic Carpet) (Chapter 1: Aladdin) Aladdin:(into Genie's Lamp) After I check out Agrabah Asylum. I have make sure Hades didn't break him out. Tarzan:(on Genie's Lamp) He will hold. We are getting bested by these villains. Aladdin:(into Genie's Lamp) Be there soon, Tarzan. (At Agrabah Asylum, Aladdin quietly follows a security guard to the cell Aladdin asks to see) Asylum Guard: We've been keeping a close eye on him, Prince Aladdin, just as you commanded. He hasn't moved in a few hours. (As soon as they reach Cell 44, Aladdin stops him as he points at the tripwire below) Asylum Guard: What in Ala's name? What is that?! (Aladdin uses Genie's Lamp to freeze the tripwire and break it. Upon opening the cell door, it turns out that this cell belongs to Jafar... Or was Jafar's as inside the room is a Jafar decoy with some explosives that are connected to the tripwire) Asylum Guard: How did Jafar do this? Aladdin: He didn't, Jerry. The real trap... (He quickly uses Genie's Lamp to shield himself and the guard from some sharp stones) Aladdin: ...is right behind us. (Gaston emerges behind them) Gaston:(sarcastically) You are so clever, street rat. (As the guard, named Jerry, runs to safety, Gaston attacks Aladdin with his sword, but Aladdin manages to catch it with his own swords and tosses Gaston's sword away, disarming him. Then both go into hand to hand combat and move aside after a few rounds) Aladdin: You work for Hades now, Gaston? Even though he is esence the devil? And you believe in God? You do realize selling yourself to the devil gets you a one way ticket to Hell, right? Gaston: His riches are gold. And as a bonus... I get to kill the Prince of Agrabah, Aladdin. (Round 1: Aladdin vs Gaston! Begin!) (Gaston tries to use a variety of weapons to take down the Prince of Agrabah. But he is no match against his wits and hand to hand combat as Aladdin knows most of his moves and patterns from their previous battles. As a result, Gaston gets knocked out. Aladdin motions for Jerry and another guard to take Gaston away) Aladdin: Sorry, Gaston. No bonus for you. (As he decides to leave Agrabah Asylum, he pulls out Genie's Lamp) Aladdin:(into Genie's Lamp) Aladdin to Disney Castle. Come in. (No response) Tarzan. (Still no response) (Knowing they were in trouble, Aladdin decides to head back to Disney Castle. Back in Thebes, Chernabog manages to fly into the air grab Dean Hardscrabble's mace. But but Peter Pan manages to form a magic collar around his neck and send him straight towards Mulan, who fires two Chinese cannons at Chernabog's wings, knocking in to the ground. Hiro Hamada, Baymax, and Yokai see it as Baymax punches him a few times and holds him) Hiro Hamada: I'll take that! (takes off Yokai's mask) (Yokai's microbots fall to the ground as Chernabog falls on top of him, causing both of them to fall down together. Meanwhile, Princess Merida manages to shoot an arrow which opens up a large airbag for Callaghan to land softly, but as for Chernabog, he lands very hard. Dash Parr then came to the scene beside Merida) Dash Parr: Merida! What the hell was that? Princess Merida: Aye, Thunder of the Gods, Dash! Thunder of the Gods. Dash Parr: And what does that make us, exactly? (Chernabog was angry as he gets up on his feet. But as both heroes were about to attack him, Hercules manages to arrive on time and tackles Chernabog, moving him to another location) Princess Merida: The poor schlobs that have ta clean up the mess. (Both shrug this off as they went back to work) (Back at Disney Castle, Mr. Incredible is still dealing with Gantu, Queen La is dodging Violet's attacks, and Tarzan tries to take out Razoul, but he gets knocked down. Somepoint, Stitch grab Foxy's head and finish it. Only Hades stands there, doing nothing while watching their battle in amusement) Gantu: Woah you should be well Stitch. Stitch: Die motherfucker! Hades: Ok, now if there are no further interruptions, that'd be swell. (Unfortunately, he was interrupted by the arrival of Aladdin by Disney Castle's portal) Aladdin:(sarcastically) It took me and Genie almost two minutes to break your spell. Nice work, God of Death. (Takes out his swords) Hades:(to Razoul) Hey, Captain. You wanna take him? Captain Razoul:(approaches Aladdin)(in Arabian) Laqad antazarat wagtaan tawilaan lahadha.(translation: "I have waited a long time for this.") Now I slit your fucking throat. (Pulls out his sword (Round 2: Aladdin vs Captain Razoul! Begin!) (Razoul is still able to fight against the Prince of Agrabah after taking down Tarzan due to his military training. But as Razoul charges at him with his sword, he was taken down easily, even unable to catch him, by Aladdin. To make sure he stays down, Aladdin tied him up and knocked him out with ease) Aladdin: Razoul, La, Gantu, Foxy. You're all alone, Hades... Hades: Well, ya see kid, geniuses often are seen alone. Aladdin: Psychotic gods like you! Hades: Ya know, you Disney Heroes are all alike. You're all even less imposing close up...(begins his approach) Aladdin:(gets out throwing knife) You're testing my patience. (As Hades walks towards Aladdin to make his attack, Aladdin tosses a throwing knife at him, which explodes (courtesy of Mr. Incredible, of course) on impact, thus knocking him back) Hades: Resign on throwing toys. I didn't think even you could go so low, street rat. (Hades continues his attack on Aladdin by going near him, but Aladdin keeps tossing multiple explosive throwing knives as Hades was pushed behind due to the explosives) Hades: DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR THAT, STREET FUCKING RAT!!! (Pissed, he runs towards him, trying to attack the Prince of Agrabah, but fails as Aladdin keeps pushing him back with his throwing knives. Soon Aladdin decides to get serious) Aladdin: Time to teach you some shit humility, Hades! (Round 3: Aladdin vs Hades! Begin!) (What Hades doesn't know, was that Aladdin was throwing his 'toys' at him to find his enemy's weakness. Not realizing about this, Hades keeps charging at him, even managing to land a couple of hits on the Prince of Agrabah. But Aladdin manages to hit all of his enemy's weak spots (his pressure points), temporarily shutting his enemy's powers down) Aladdin:(pulls out a magic disabler) Try this on, genius. (Aladdin places the disabler on Hades' shoulder, which disables Hades' magic, and then calls Hercules) Aladdin:(into Genie's Lamp) Hercules, report. Hercules:(on Genie's Lamp) It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking Chernabog deep into Hell. Aladdin:(into Genie's Lamp) Make sure it's very deep into Hell. (As the other villains are being sent into the portal, the alarm sounds off) Queen La: What's that? Mr. Incredible: It's the none-of-your-damn business alarm. (Mr. Incredible turns the screen on for Aladdin) Aladdin: It's one of the 5 Forbidden Spells. In Thebes. (Both check the screen, as it later shows Jafar and Nasira and their location in Thebes) Hades:(laughs) Ok, I can already see the headlines right now... "Disney Heroes Fail; Evil Sorcerer Kills Millions." Aladdin: You gave him one of the 5 Forbidden Spell?! Hades: Most of the DH dies... Here's beloved city gets vaporized by the Destruction Spell... I'll console the masses by offering to rebuild it. And become the King of Olympus, of cou.... (Having had enough, Tarzan sneaks up behind him, and knocks Hades across the head with a stick, knocking him out) Tarzan: He was finished anyways. Ace: We're in trouble, these cowards planning to using spells! Violet: Not just any spell, Ace. One of the 5 Forbidden Spells. Wasn't Maleficent supposed to be guarding them? Ace: I'll check on her. The only person capable of going toe-to-toe with her are Jafar and Ursula. Ursula was reformed years ago. So this has gotta be the work of Jafar. I call my team to go the Thebes! Stitch: Aw shit, this is bullcrap fucked. This is getting worst. Like other Disney characters, not fucking cool. Aladdin:(into Genie's Lamp) This is Aladdin. Code Red! Everyone to these coordinates! NOW! (At the center of Thebes is the restored statue of Hercules where Jafar and Nasira are setting up the Forbidden Destruction Spell by Hades' instructions) Jafar: Hades said remember to... (As his staff glows brighter, signifying the spell is ready) There we are. Nasira:(excitedly) Brother! It works! (She starts humming until both hear the portal sound, knowing Aladdin was coming) Nasira: Uh-oh... Jafar:(without looking at her, he gets up) Back to the carriage, Nasira. Nasira: But brother... (Unfortunately, this causes him to slap her) Jafar:(points away) Go! No one like a third wheel! (As Nasira reluctantly leaves, Aladdin exits the portal as Jafar greets him) Jafar: Aladdin! My favorite equal! My greatest enemy! I knew that ape Gaston could not kill you, boy! Aladdin: Boo-hoo for you, Jafar! (He suddenly stops as the staff glows even brighter) Jafar: Why so jumpy? I merely took the spell off of stand-by. It's my staff you must worry about. (Just then, Mulan (using pixie dust) and Dean Hardscrabble arrived while trying to reach them) Dean Hardscrabble: There they are! Mulan:(to herself) Keep him talking, Al. (In another area, while Dash runs, he tries to keep up with Peter Pan, who is carrying Simba and Princess Merida) Peter Pan: Don't wait for us, Dash! Go! Dash Parr:(nods and speeds up) (Cut back to Aladdin and Jafar) Aladdin: You stab that staff into the ground, and eight million die. Jafar: Eight million and two, boy. I was going to watch the explosion from a safe distance, but since you're here... What say we have one last dance? (In slow motion, Jafar was going to slam his staff onto the ground as Aladdin rushes to stop him. Most of the Disney Heroes arrive to stop him, until sparks cover Mulan, Peter Pan, Simba, and Princess Merida. Just as Aladdin reaches Jafar, two bolts of lightning connect to them, and take them to the Regime Universe. Aladdin looks around while Jafar realizes the spell is not working) Jafar: What the hell is the matter with my staff?! (He gets up and begins to charge at Aladdin) Jafar: This is somehow your fault, street rat! (Angrily, Jafar raises his staff to strike Aladdin) Aladdin:(dumbfounded) Thebes... And yet... (As Jafar was about to hit Aladdin, Aladdin pulled out one of his swords and parried, then knocked Jafar back) Jafar: Perhap I was too sentimental before, boy. I'll be fine without you. (Round 4: Aladdin vs Jafar! Begin!) (As Jafar holds his staff tightly and attacks him, Aladdin has no trouble taking on his arch-nemesis even without Genie's help. But their battle was so loud, that it catches the attention of the Disney's Injustice Thebes' residents attention. Soon, Aladdin manages to defeat Jafar) Aladdin: No stay down. (Jafar makes one final attempt to attack him, but he gets kneed into the stomach by Aladdin as he gets pinned down on the ground. Aladdin then holds his head to restrain him as Aladdin hears sirens) Aladdin: And keep quiet, while I talk to the authorities. (But Aladdin soon realizes he's in trouble as hordes of Regime soldiers, officers, and vehicles surrounds Aladdin and Jafar) Regime Soldier: Hands in the air! (The scene shows a helicopter flying above them as Aladdin looks around in shock and surprise) Regime Soldier: I said hands up, Street Rat! Do it or you're dead! Jafar:(grunts) Now this is amusing. (Aladdin does as they are told... Until he notices Regime Abigail Williams, Regime Randall Boggs, and Regime Kristoff arrive) Kristoff (Regime): You aren't going anywhere this time, Al. ???: That's what you think, Kristoff!!! (everyone turns in time to see Insurgency Witchhunter leading Insurgency forces to attack the Regime) Witchhunter (Insurgency): Insurgency attack! (Insurgency Moana fights Regime Kristoff, Insurgency Sulley fights Regime Randall Boggs, the Insurgency forces, the spirits of those Abigail Williams has long since tormented and got killed, including John Proctor, Witchhunter's father, while Insurgency Witchhunter battle his old nemesis, Regime Abigail Williams) Witchhunter (Insurgency):(to Aladdin) What are you doing here Aladdin?! Don't just stand there! Run! (Aladdin escapes as Jafar goes the other way) Witchhunter (Insurgency):(turns to Regime Abigail Williams) It's you and me now, Williams. Abigail Williams (Regime): Oh we'll see about that. ( + + + Regime Soldier 1: Amateurs... Next time, wipe your drive. Regime Soldier 2: They're not Disney Insurgents? Regime Soldier 1: Nah, just the people the High Emperor met when he first came to Thebes. Like that Jafar Clan idiot we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Aladdin. Regime Soldier 2: Yeah... Well, let's hope the big boss doesn't find out about this... Regime Soldier 1: He won't be the only one who'll have our heads. I can already imagine how much Chief Hopps and Sheriff Wilde are gonna nag us for this. Regime Soldier 2: Makes you wish Chief Bogo never died in the attack from Hell. Aladdin:(to himself as he puts away the Lamp) I must have hit my head harder than I originally thought. I'm in a nightmare.